<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Bets and Trolls by harrietrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597631">Of Bets and Trolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietrose/pseuds/harrietrose'>harrietrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietrose/pseuds/harrietrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Do you remember when Uther married a troll?” </p><p>“That never happenend,” Gwaine scoffed. </p><p>Or Leon reminisces, which turns into a bet - did Uther marry a troll? Humour and fluff, set in same universe as my other Merlin AU fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Bets and Trolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I`m currently obsessed with Merlin!<br/>This is my other fic in the return to Modern AU (see my other fic), so possible spoiler warning (though nothing really unexpected, but just in case you prefer a warning). </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Do you remember when Uther married a troll?” </p><p>It had been a calm breakfast. Merlin, Arthur, and the rest of the knights had enjoyed the chilly winter morning. It was the kind of breakfast that just stretched into lunch, no matter how uncomfortable the chairs were, or how little food was left. They`d lazily been sipping the rest of their tea or coffee, reminiscing about Camelot, when Leon posed the question. Four pair of eyes looked disbelievingly at him. Merlin snickered until Arthur sent him a threating glance. He poorly covered up his laugh with a cough. </p><p>“That never happenend,” Gwaine scoffed. </p><p>“I forgot, I suppose it was only me, Arthur and Merlin then.” </p><p>Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine looked as if Leon had lost his mind. </p><p>“I`m willing to bet three weeks of dishes that never happened,” Elyan announced. </p><p>“Uther wouldn`t marry a troll.” Gwaine could believe a great many things. Uther marrying a troll was definitely not one of them. </p><p>Percival, still not believing it, agreed internally, but didn`t say anything yet. Lancelot watched them suspiciously. </p><p>Leon, Arthur and Merlin eyed each other, suddenly seeing some potential benefits. </p><p>“How much are you lot willing to bet?” Arthur asked the others. </p><p>“Oh, it`s a bet now?” Elyan eyed him too.</p><p>“Three weeks of dishes. Deal?” Arthur could hardly let go of the opportunity. </p><p>“Done,” Gwaine interrupted and shook the kings hand, before they`d had any time to think. Elyan nodded, and Percival shrugged. “Fair enough.” Lancelot nodded as well. He couldn`t see any downside.</p><p>“Do we have any way of proving it?” Merlin asked. </p><p>“Can`t you magic something up?” Arthur stared incredulously at him. </p><p>Merlin thought for a few seconds. “No, not really.” </p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I suppose we`ll just have to tell you the story then. Knight`s honour.” Leon`s was the best idea they had. He told most of the story, while Merlin and Arthur added some details (particularly the magicy details that Arthur hadn`t heard the first time around). </p><p>By the end of it, the four knights laughed until they had tears rolling down their eyes, heaving for air. Even Arthur saw the humour in it, laughing along with the others. </p><p>“Marrying a troll,” Gwaine continued, as he slid down his chair, landing heavily on the floor. </p><p>“That was well worth three weeks of dishes,” Elyan cried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>